The Always Love
by justtwoguys
Summary: No one could save her from the confines of her own mind.


Everything was perfect for them.

They loved each other with a fierce passion.

He thought she was the best thing that ever happened to him. He didn't realize that she was slowly falling apart; the thin thread that bound her heart was tearing. He was blinded by love.

Then it was too late.

May 30, 2009

It was a beautiful morning. The baby blue sky was a fresh kiss of color to tired eyes. The clouds drifted by lazily, as if they were taking their time to enjoy the new day.

"Look at that one. It looks like a skeleton dancing" Said a petite girl, who was lying on her back in the dewy grass.

"It looks like person baking a cake!" Chuckled a lanky boy, who was lying next to the girl.

He flipped onto his side and propped his head up on his elbow. The girl looked up with her bright green eyes and smiled at him, her dimples appearing as she did.

"You have the most beautiful smile I have ever seen..." The boy whispered softly.

"Oh, stop it Charlie!" Giggled the girl.

Charlie reached over and wound the girl's curly red hair through his fingers.

"You really do. Your freckles are adorable, too." He said with a hint of laughter in his tone. Charlie moved his fingers from her hair and ran his thumb across her smooth, freckly cheek.

The girl laughed lightly and grabbed the front of his t-shirt, pulling him closer.

"I love you, Poppy Maria Johnson." Charlie said, suddenly serious.

"As I love you, Charlie James Peterson." She whispered onto his lips.

Poppy closed the remaining gap between their lips and kissed him tenderly. Charlie responded by moving his free hand to her waist and pulling her torso to his.

She tangled her fingers in Charlie's light brown hair and opened her mouth slightly, allowing Charlie to slip his tongue into it. Poppy moaned softly and clenched his t-shirt tightly in her small hand.

July 5, 1999

"Charlie! Give her back!" Poppy screamed.

"You have to kiss me first!" Charlie said, holding Poppy's doll above his head. Her fingers grasped the air as she struggled to jump high enough to capture the doll in her 6-year-old hands.

"Ew! No way! Cooties!" Poppy yelled at him.

Charlie leaned down with his lips puckered and Poppy shrieked. She backed away and ran out of the front yard screaming "COOTIES! COOTIES!"

Charlie laughed devilishly. Even though he was only a couple months away from turning 7, he already liked girls (especially Poppy), and wasn't scared away by cooties.

December 25, 2004

Poppy was sitting in her bed, staring out at the window at the white blanket that covered everything around her. The snow was still falling gently.

Nobody else in the house was up. Poppy turned and looked at her bedroom. Her books lined the shelves of the bookshelves that stood on the borders of her wall. The beige carpet was stainless and neat. Poppy had always prided herself in keeping things tidy.

"Are you awake?" Poppy heard a voice whisper from behind her closed white door.

"Yeah." Poppy answered quietly.

Charlie opened the door a crack and peered in at Poppy. His grey eyes swept over her face and he cautiously entered the room.

"Hi, Charlie" Poppy said softly. She turned back to look through the window.

"Merry Christmas" Charlie said, just as softly.

Poppy had been depressed ever since she was 8. The girls at school taunted and tortured her every time she walked into school. Charlie did his best to defend Poppy, but it didn't stop her from drowning herself with dark thoughts and self-pity.

"I brought you a present..." Charlie said, walking over and sitting on the edge of her bed. He presented her a small, flat, square box covered with a fabric that felt like velvet. It was a deep red with a dark green bow.

Poppy turned and offered Charlie a small smile. She gently took the box from his hand and pulled off the top. Inside rested a necklace. The chain was silver, and the small pendant was of a flying angel.

"I know it's not much, but I saved up all year to buy it for you..." Charlie said, a slight blush coloring his pale cheeks.

Poppy stared at the necklace with widened eyes.

"It's...it's beautiful!" Poppy said after a long pause.

She pulled out the necklace and clasped it around her neck. Poppy gazed at the necklace and tears formed in the corner of her eyes.

Charlie smiled adoringly and reached up to wipe away the one tear that escaped. Poppy raised her eyes and looked up at Charlie. Before he could react, Poppy threw herself at Charlie and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck.

Charlie's eyes widened and it took him a second before he relaxed and wrapped his arms around Poppy in a warm bear hug.

June 19, 2008

"Charlie! CHARLIE! STOP IT! PUT ME DOWN!" Poppy screamed as Charlie wrapped his arms around her torso and lifted her onto his shoulder.

He headed down to the lake and walked onto the wooden dock.

Poppy struggled to break free from Charlie's grasp, but he was too big. At 5'9", Charlie toward over Poppy, who was only 5'.

He walked along the dock until he stood on the very edge. Charlie looked down at the dark blue water, which was cheerfully waving up at him. He smiled and lowered Poppy so she was half off the dock, half on, and was clinging to Charlie like her life depended on it.

"Charlie, I'm warning you..." Poppy said, glaring up at him.

"Funny...I don't feel that threatened..." He said with a grin, and gently pushed her so she went flailing off the dock. Charlie tilted his head back and laughed.

Poppy went under the water with a giant splash.

November 11, 2010

"Are you sure you're ready?" Charlie asked Poppy as she pulled him onto her bed.

"You can't get me all hot and bothered and not do anything about it..." Poppy answered, pulling Charlie back into a kiss.

Poppy's shirt was quickly torn off and Charlie gasped as he was faced with a naked Poppy (well, almost naked).

Poppy giggled and pulled of Charlie's shirt. She ran her hand over his strong muscles until she got to the waist of his pants.

"Really, Poppy, are you sure?" Charlie asked. He didn't want to pressure into something she wasn't ready for.

"Goddammit Charlie! I'm ready, okay? Now get your pants off!" Poppy commanded.

He quickly obeyed.

Poppy's panties were taken off and Charlie positioned himself over her.

"This might hurt..." Charlie said, and slowly entered her.

Poppy let out a small cry before she bit down on her bottom lip and squeezed her eyes shut. Charlie was right. It hurt like a bitch.

"I'm sorry. I love you. Just say the word and we'll stop" Charlie said, trying to sooth her.

"No, don't stop. Just give me a minute..." Poppy gasped.

A few seconds later, her pleasure overpowered her pain and she nodded at Charlie.

He slowly pumped in and out of her. He was enveloped by complete bliss and pleasure. She felt so much better than his hand. (**Ha-ha...too much?)**

Poppy moaned and screamed as she reached her climax, and Charlie released as she did. It was the perfect moment for both of them.

October 13, 2012

"Can I see her?" Charlie asked the plump nurse at the front desk of Sullivan's Mental Hospital.

"Sure. She's in room 183." The nurse said with a slight country accent.

February 22, 2011

Poppy was crouched in a corner of the girl's locker room.

"I heard you slept with 11 guys so far this year!" Sneered a pretty brunette Poppy didn't know the name of.

"Really? I would have guessed more!" Said another girl. The whole group of 6 girls that cornered Poppy laughed.

"Why are you doing this? I hardly know any of you!" Poppy cried.

"Aaaw, the little baby is cwanky-wanky!" Another girl said in a baby voice. The group erupted with more laughter.

"Do you want me to go get Charlie? He's _always_ there to protect you... oh, right. He broke up with you!"

"It's about time. A guy that hot deserves better!"

"I know! What did he see in her anyways?"

"I have no idea! I don't see why anybody would like this ugly skank!"

More laughter.

"He didn't break up with me..." Poppy said quietly.

"What did you say?" The group quieted and they glared at Poppy.

"We are still together!" Poppy said, gathering all of her courage. She stood up slowly on weak legs and looked each girl in the eye.

"Oh, wow. I guess he's cheated on you then..." A blonde girl said.

"What?" Poppy asked disbelievingly.

"He slept with me last week..." She said, a smile spreading across her lips.

"He slept with me yesterday!"

"He slept with me 2 months ago!"

"He's going to sleep with me tonight!"

Poppy snapped. She screamed.

The girls all stared at her like she was some sort of ugly spider.

Poppy lunged and tackled the nearest girl, a girl with light brown hair and dark eyes.

The girl screamed and struggled, but Poppy battered her with a rainfall of fists.

Poppy scratched the girls face and punched her repeatedly. All the other girls watched with horrified faces.

Poppy sprang up from the girl and ran from the locker room, knocking down two other girls in the process.

The Same Day

Charlie listened to his phone ring for a while before he picked it up.

"Hello?" He said into the phone.

"Charlie! Poppy's at the hospital!" Said his mom's panicked voice.

"What? Why?" He shouted.

"She tried to kill herself!"


End file.
